PK Starstorm: A Story About Everyday Life
by Old SmashBro
Summary: Well, the name says it all... It really is about the everyday lives of the Smashers. Also, NO SMASH MANSION! HOORAY! This is my first story, and I am so glad that I am not using the Smash Mansion. It seems so over-done... Please read my story and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction. I'm kinda new to the site... I was really impressed with all the great stuff here, so I decided to join up as a certified member! Oh yeah, disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned except for SmashBroPlusB the magical Helper. Nintendo, please do not sue me. I love your games and it would be great if you loved my story! BTW, please review the story! I accept anonymous reviews (since I was once an anonymous reviewer).**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boring but Necessary Introduction

There was a special apartment complex in Smash World. One of the doors read "SmashBroPlusB". The light was shining out from under the door. One could hear the tap of a stylus hitting a touch screen if they listened hard enough.

The door opened, and a simple room was visible. There was a fair-sized television with a Nintendo Wii hooked up to it. Some chairs were near the TV, and further away there was a couch. A green Plasma Wisp (yes, the helper from Kirby Super Star Ultra) was sitting on the couch, furiously tapping away at a blue Nintendo DS.

"Ack! Almost... have it..." The Plasma Wisp looked up. "Oh, crap! You're here _already_?"

"Yes, I came to collect your story." Master Hand confirmed.

"Sorry about my manners. I am SmashBroPlusB. Welcome. Please, have a seat."

"I am a hand, so I cannot sit. I could slightly hover over the chair so it appears that I am sitting..."

"Nah, that's okay." SmashBroPlusB said. "I couldn't finish Chapter 1 because my DS was on the fritz."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Master Hand inquired, still retaining his calm and polite voice.

"Well, I was using that new DS Card that all of the fan fiction writers got about a week or two ago. It's called Fan Fiction Super Writer. It's really great, and it's portable. I finished the first chapter within 20 minutes."

"Then why don't I have it?" Master Hand was only _slightly_ annoyed.

"My Wi-Fi connection broke down and I couldn't send it. It got fixed today around lunchtime, but by the time I got through sending it you already came here."

"Well, that's okay, because this IS Chapter 1! Crazy Hand, you can come out now."

Crazy hand came out with a recording camera. "Haha, this is going to be your worst Chapter 1 EVER!"

"What? That's no fair..." SmashBroPlusB was disappointed, but suddenly an idea came to him. "Well, while we're here, I'll go through the stage directions. All the directions appear like this."

//stage direction//

"If //sweatdrop// appears, then the character does the anime-like teardrop thing behind their head. When //falls// is present, they do an anime-style fall on the floor, face first. If you see //faints//, then they collapse with swirly eyes, like in the Pokemon TV show. If //depressed// is visible, then the character turns away, crouching down in a fetal position, with those anime-like purple and blue lines hanging down their head."

"That's all I can think of right now..." The Plasma Wisp sank down in his chair. "Oh yeah, Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! Now I'm done..."

* * *

**So what do you think? I know, it's a pretty bad start, but I promise it gets better! And I really do **_**promise**_** to have Chapter 2 up by tomorrow! Who knows, it might be up today...**

**//Master Hand and SmashBroPlusB both laugh evilly//**

**Haha, new stage direction...**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Mode

**I know you're probably happy now, because I got the story up by tomorrow! Actually, it's now called today. Or yesterday, or the day before yesterday, or even three months ago depending on when you are reading this. Also, this chapter is "fourth-wall-intensive", but it probably won't be that way a lot. Oh yeah, I almost forgot the disclaimer... I do not own any of the Super Smash Bros. characters. The only character I own is SmashBroPlusB the (Gim) Helper. I also don't own any of the locales mentioned. So, enjoy! Oh, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pikachu and Meta Knight go to Dream Land

_Yaaaaaaawn..._ Pikachu wearily gets out of bed. He looks around, then scampers to the bathroom. Pikachu washes himself in the water basin, then smoothes out his fur in the water's reflection.

"Pikachu pika!" It was very pleased with its appearance. The Pokemon quickly put on a red Trainer's hat and grabbed a Big Apple before heading outside, running off to see who was hanging out at the local Pokemon Center.

On the window of the Center, there was a colorful poster. "A story of compassion, hope, and love... Super Princess Peach The Movie! Coming soon to a theater near you!"

"Looks like a good movie." Pikachu turned around to see who was behind him. Sure enough, it was Meta Knight behind him. The day before, he had a Brawl at the Pokemon Stadium 2, and he had decided to hang around near Jubilife City to check things out.

//Pikachu is startled// "Pikaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to startle you, Pikachu. Would you to care to join me for some training?" Meta Knight inquired. (By the way, Meta Knight's voice is the one he uses in the anime, Kirby Right Back At Ya! He sounds a bit Hispanic... It does sound pretty cool, though!)

"Pika pikaaaa!" Pikachu followed Meta Knight to the Global Trading Station. They went into a room and Meta Knight started using the computer. The star warrior was searching for a good battle area.

"Hmmmmm... what about this?" Meta Knight pulled up a picture of the Green Greens special Melee stage. Pikachu though for a bit, then let out a content little "Pikachu!" The two Brawlers then entered a transport pod. In a matter of seconds, there was a flash of light and they were transported to Dream Land.

They were in a transport pod, but this one was located in King Dedede's castle. They exited the room to find themselves in the castle's entrance room. After walking outside, Pikachu grew hungry.

Suddenly he remembered the Big Apple. Pikachu tried looking for it, but couldn't find it. He searched in his fur, around the ground, and even _tried _to look under Meta Knight's mask. Disappointed, the Pokemon sat down and sighed.

"Why don't you try the Start menu?" Meta Knight suggested. Pikachu opened up a screen in front of him and used his paws to navigate. Meta Knight even helped Pikachu find his Inventory. And there it was, the Big Apple was in item slot #1!

//cheerful// "Pikaaaa! Pika pikachu!" Pikachu thanked Meta Knight, then started to eat his Big Apple. He looked at Meta Knight, then broke off a piece and handed it to him. "Pika!" the Pokemon said, as if asking Meta Knight to eat it.

"No thank you. I already ate something." Pikachu didn't give up though. "Pika." EAT THE APPLE PIECE!

"Okay, I'll eat it." Meta Knight took the food and put it under his mask. He lifted it up just enough so that his hand could reach his mouth, but not enough for someone to see his face. He ate the piece with a soft little _crunch_, then moved his mask back in place. "Hmmmmm... not bad. Thank you."

The pair then continued their journey to see Whispy Woods. A Helper (it was Gim I believe) approached them. It had a green hat and a silver body. It was also holding a blue Nintendo DS with one hand.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" The Gim asked.

"We are going to the Green Greens stage to play Practice mode." Meta Knight said with a certain heroic air in his voice. "Why do you need to know?"

//nervous// "Um... I was playing, uh, Animal Crossing Wild World, and I, um, wanted to post your match on the Inter – I mean, on the Wi-Fi bulletin board. Yeah, that's it." Meta Knight was too smart to fall for such a trick, but Pikachu said "Pika pika!" before the star warrior could stop him.

"Great!" The suspicious Gim exclaimed.

Meta Knight, who was as great a reader as he was a swordfighter, quickly realized the mistake when the game's text was displayed on-screen. "AHA! See? He _is_ suspicious! Look, it's all right there!"

And just like that the fourth wall broke. Crazy Hand appeared and floated to the trio.

"WHO BROKE THE FOURTH WALL?" He boomed.

//Meta Knight has a sweatdrop// "Um, I guess I did... but that game text explains everything!" Meta Knight was trying to show Crazy Hand the text.

Before Crazy Hand could start reading it though, the Gim synched his DS with the chapter and pressed the A button. The text advanced and was replaced with this text:

"Crazy Hand entered Dream Land. He says: WHO BROKE THE FOURTH WALL?"

Crazy Hand read the note and was confused. "Meta Knight, what are you trying to do?" Meta Knight looked at the text. //surprised// "Uh oh..."

Meta Knight tried to fly away, but Crazy Hand caught up to him and grabbed the star warrior. He then proceeded to squeeze Meta Knight in his palm.

"Stop... breaking... the fourth wall! Those things are VERY EXPENSIVE TO REPAIR! I don't like it when you guys are CONSTANTLY breaking THE FOURTH WALL!"

"Ack... I'm sorry... please stop crushing me..."

Crazy Hand finally released his grip on Meta Knight. "Well, I hope you learned a valuable lesson today."

"What lesson? You were too busy SQUEEZING ME!"

"Well, I must be going now. Goodbye." And just like that Crazy Hand dissolved into thin air in a brilliant display of bright yellow sparklets.

And just like that the fourth wall was fixed up again.

"Who fixed the fourth wall?" Meta Knight was curious to know.

The unknown Helper held up his DS in pride. "I did!"

"How did you do it?"

"With my magical DS Card, I can make anything happen!" he exclaimed with joy. "Now, let's go in Training mode already!"

"Agreed."

"Pikachu!"

And with a simple tap of the touch screen, the three were instantly at Green Greens to play Training mode.

"How did you _do_ that?" Meta Knight was still in shock.

"Pika pii!" (In other words, "Forget it, Meta Knight!")

* * *

**So yeah... not my best work. Hey, I was under pressure. Next chapter is about Lucas! Please send me any suggestions. Your voic****e shall be heard!**


End file.
